Commissioner Gordon
Commissioner James Gordon is the head of Gotham City's Police Department. He had only one child, a daughter named Barbara, who would go on to become a vigilante and ally of Batman's: Batgirl. Gordon was also unique amongst most of Gotham City's civic leaders due to his unquestionable trust of Batman, whom others saw as nothing more than a masked vigilante. History Gordon was a lieutenant when Batman first appeared in Gotham, and was first on the scene at the tragic deaths of John and Mary Grayson. He put the young Dick Grayson in Bruce Wayne's custody, fostering the friendship that would become their partnership as Batman and Robin.Robin's Reckoning Part I Law Enforcer Professionaly, Gordon commanded enormous respect and loyalty from his officers, including Detective Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya, though he often had to contend with Bullock's distrust of Batman. One time, he disagreed with Bullock after the detective unleashed a task force against Batman for the attacks on pharmaceutical companies in Gotham. In the end, Gordon was proven right when it was revealed that Batman wasn't responsible, but that it was Man-Bat, all along.On Leather Wings Gordon had to prevent Detective Bullock from fighting Batman once again after Batman was spotted by Bullock in a crime scene where Scarecrow had recently struck. Gordon's trust in Batman was rewarded when Crane was delivered to his office by Batman himself.Nothing to Fear Gordon was in charge of the investigation about the poisoning of Harvey Dent. He assigned Renée Montoya to guard Dent's room at the hospital and Harvey Bullock to interrogate the staff of the Rose Cafe.Pretty Poison Some time later, Gordon was part of the investigation team on a failed bust. Gordon witnessed how Hackle, from Internal Affairs suspended the officers Montoya, Bullock and Wilkes. However, after Montoya and Batman solved the case, Gordon reinstated them and removed Hackle from the investigation.P.O.V. Gordon went to Mayor's Hill house after the incident with Jekko the clown and he found that the real Jekko has been tied down somewhere down the road and therefore the man posing as him was the Joker.Be a Clown A few days later and under Gotham DA, Harvey Dent's instructions, Gordon organized a succesful raid to capture a great faction of Rupert Thorne's gang.Two-Face Part I Not long after this, Gordon was informed that the terrorist known as Red Claw was operating in Gotham and he started working to capture the group.The Cat and the Claw Part I With help from Batman and Catwoman, Gordon and the GCPD captured the terrorists.The Cat and the Claw Part II In order to keep in close contact with Batman, Commissioner Gordon installed a giant searchlight on the rooftop of the GCPD Headquarters. The searchlight had a bat symbol engraved, which projected a summoning light in the shape of Batman's emblem. It was appropiately named Batsignal.The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy Gordon also organized the GCPD on several cases in order to stop threats from different criminals like the Joker and his plan to murder public officials,The Laughing Fish he conducted the investigation about the extortion racket which ended with the arrest of Hugo Strange.The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne Dangers and Threats As the Commissioner of Police of Gotham, Gordon was exposed to several attacks by some of the most well known criminals in Gotham. He was kidnapped by Joker during Christmas EveChristmas With the Joker and he was again attacked by the madman during a ceremony in his honor.Joker's Favor On both occasions he was saved by Batman. He was later captured by H.A.R.D.A.C., who created a robot duplicant of Gordon himself.Heart of Steel Part I He was also framed for corruption by Gil Mason and Two-FaceShadow of the Bat Part I and he was trapped in a virtual reality world by Riddler.What is Reality? During a raid against Jazzman and his gang, Gordon was seriously injured by one of Jazzman's bullets and he was taken to the hospital, where he was placed on intensite treatment. Gordon managed to recover despite his old age, much to everyone's delight.I Am the Night A short while later, Gordon was framed for taking bribes from mob boss Rupert Thorne and was arrested by Deputy Police Commissioner Gil Mason.Shadow of the Bat Part I Eventually, Gordon's name was cleared as Mason was exposed as a corrupt officer, working for Two-Face in order to frame Gordon and take his position as Police Commissioner. The criminals were only exposed thanks to Batman, Robin and their new ally, Batgirl, who unknown to Gordon, was his own daughter, Barbara.Shadow of the Bat Part II Finally, Gordon was kidnapped and made prisoner by the ruthless vigilante known as Lock-Up, who also had Mayor Hill, Dr. Bartholomew and Summer Gleeson trapped. They all were released by Robin while Batman put an end to Lock-Up's activities.Lock-Up (episode) Sometime later, Jim's daughter, Barbara, was kidnapped by Mister Freeze. Even though Gordon organized a major operation to find her, she was rescued by Batman and Robin.Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Appearances * The Cat and the Claw Part I * The Cat and the Claw Part II * On Leather Wings * It's Never Too Late * Joker's Favor * Pretty Poison * Nothing to Fear * Be a Clown * P.O.V. * The Clock King * Eternal Youth * Two-Face Part I * Two-Face Part II * Fear of Victory * Vendetta * Prophecy of Doom (cameo) * Mad as a Hatter * The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy * Perchance to Dream * Night of the Ninja * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne * Dreams in Darkness (mentioned) * Beware the Gray Ghost * I Am the Night * Almost Got 'Im (cameo) * Moon of the Wolf * Christmas with the Joker * Heart of Steel Part I * Heart of Steel Part II * His Silicon Soul * Off Balance * What is Reality? * The Laughing Fish * The Man Who Killed Batman * Robin's Reckoning Part I * Robin's Reckoning Part II * Blind as a Bat * Read My Lips * Fire from Olympus * Shadow of the Bat Part I * Shadow of the Bat Part II * House & Garden * Trial * Harlequinade * Riddler's Reform * Baby-Doll * Time Out of Joint * Batgirl Returns (mentioned) * Lock-Up * Catwalk (cameo) Feature Film *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' Video Games *Batman: The Animated Series (Game Boy) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Mega Drive/Genesis) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Sega CD) Trivia In an innumerable amount of cases, he and Batman shared information and formed a strong friendship. They had mutual respect for each other and Gordon often felt that Gotham would fall apart without Batman, whilst Batman thought that the city needed a man like Gordon watching over it 24/7. Despite their respect for each other, Batman still had an incurable habit of disappearing in the middle of Gordon's sentences, something which the Commissioner found very irritating "one of these days I'm gonna nail his feet to the ground". External Links * Commissioner Gordon at the Batman Anthology Wiki. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Civil Servants Category:Law Enforcers Category:Police